Capacitors are a fundamental component used for filtering, decoupling, bypassing, and other aspects of such modern applications, which may include such as wireless communications, alarm systems, radar systems, circuit switching, matching networks, and many others. The wide variety of capacitor environments necessitates that capacitors are often subjected to a number of different operating frequencies. Capacitor technology that can accommodate applications at conventional frequency levels as well as increasing higher frequency applications such as related to wireless communications systems, including satellite, GPS, and cellular applications, must exhibit reliable performance characteristics over a generally wide frequency range. In the past, multiple devices (e.g., multi-layer capacitor and single layer capacitor) were employed in tandem to achieve the desired performance over a broad spectrum of operating frequencies. Due to the complexity and costs of such designs, however, a need currently exists for an integrated device that is capable of achieving a similar performance.